Sweet Victory
by higherground
Summary: Dallas wants to grab Drew's ass and succumb to his lust for him and basically, fuck the consequences is his train of thought. Drew can't take looking at Dallas without wanting to snatch his thick lips with his teeth and claim them with his own. They wanted to conquer each other.


Dallas thought back to the night of the start-of-the-year party that he and the Torres brothers threw in September; he remembered anxiously hoping that no one saw him take sharpie to Drew's backside, writing "nice bum" just above his butt. He couldn't seem to help himself, Dallas appreciates a nice ass. Now, he was trying not to succumb to the urge to grab Drew's backside as walked up the stairs behind him, helping him to move back into the house.

He decided to kill his impulse by starting conversation. "Why is it that when you moved out, you did it solo but now, I have to help you?"

"Don't be a dick," Drew exclaimed after chuckling.

As they finally reached the top of the stairs, Dallas was thankful that he was longer forced to stare at what he desired to be his conquest.

"You don't have anything better to do anyway," Drew added. He turned to face Dallas with a big smile on his face.

Dallas gave a slight smirk because he loved Drew's smile. "You got me there," he said.

"Besides, I know you're glad to have me back. What the fuck could you have possibly been doing here without me for months?" Drew asked.

"Pretty much playing video games with Adam and touching myself, man," he said, hiding the truth with laughter.

Drew, not knowing what button he's pushing, responds with "Well now you got me to keep you company."

"I'm gonna hold you to that. You're probably gonna have more time on your hands too, now that you can't fuck Bianca whenever you want to. You're back in mommy's house!" Dallas joked as he playfully punched Drew in the chest.

"You're right dude, jerking off is gonna be my new hobby from now on," exclaimed Drew.

Dallas licks his lips and turns to go. "I'll see ya later, man." Walking as fast as possible down the stairs, he hoped that Drew couldn't see the erection that formed in his basketball shorts. He reached the bottom of the stairs into the basement and didn't wait a minute before freeing his dick from confinement. He palmed it tightly and exhaled slowly.

Dallas wasn't gay, he thought labels were stupid. When he was attracted to someone, he didn't care what their gender is, and he was attracted to Drew. The boy was sexy to him. He loved his full, pink lips, his eyes gave him a tingling feeling in his stomach, and of course, he appreciates a guy with a nice ass.

When he first moved in at the beginning of last semester, he was immediately attracted to Drew but he played it cool, as he always does. He wanted to get to know him first before he made a move, if he ever decided to.

Dallas was the type of guy who went for what he wanted, he was a self-described conqueror and he wanted Drew. Now that Drew was back in the house and was cooling things down with Bianca, Dallas decided to finally give into his desire.

He solidified his decision due to his realization that he was absolutely failing at getting with the girls of Degrassi, sexually or romantically. Katie Matlin, Clare Edwards, and Alli Bhandari were prospects that all flopped for him and he thought he'd try his skills on the guys, and who better to start with than the good looking guy living right above him.

"Dallas!" He heard Drew's voice calling out to him from the top of the stairs, and decided to have a little fun with him while simultaneously and quite literally, dangling the carrot in front of his face. He pulled his basketball shorts completely down and took his wife beater off and plopped down on the couch, moving into a casual position and placing his headphones into his ears to make it seem as though he didn't hear his name being called.

"Hey Dallas, you down here, man?" Drew said as he hopped off the last stair and played right into Dallas' hands by looking straight at the couch. Drew's eyes bulged and his mouth opened wide and all that could escape it was incoherent sounds. His mouth went dry and he got goose bumps as he stared at Dallas' naked body, unable to take his eyes off the long, thick shaft swinging in the air. When Dallas "nonchalantly" bit his bottom lip, Drew attempted to moisten his mouth as his dick nearly jumped up with arousal.

Dallas lazily looked towards the staircase and pretended to be surprised to find Drew standing there, looking shocked, and what he hoped was amazed. "Oh shit!" he shouted as he took a couch pillow to his private parts to cover it up, unable to due to his uncontrollable erection.

"My bad, man," Drew bellowed as he hopped back up the stairs while Dallas smiled to himself.

Once upstairs, all Drew could think of was revenge. Once he gathered his thoughts, he realized that there was no way that Dallas would just idly be laying on the couch, naked and with an untouched hard-on, leaving the door open unless he wanted someone to catch him. Horny, fascinated, and vengeful, Drew began thinking of the perfect way to pay his friend back.


End file.
